DWRK
DWRK (96.3 FM) broadcasting as 96.3 Easy Rock is a FM station owned by Cebu Broadcasting Company in the Philippines. The station is currently broadcasting from Star City Complex, Pasay City. History 'RK 96 Real Radio' ACWS-United Broadcasting Network established RK 96 in 1980, playing Adult Contemporary music. It was headed by Mike Pedero, who established NU 107 in 1987. It competed with 99.5 RT, Magic 89.9, 101.1 Kiss FM, and other AC stations before reformatting in 1988. '96.3 WRocK' The station underwent rebranding and reformat as 96.3 WRocK with a Lite Rock format in 1988. The new format plays also love songs along with its lite rock songs. During the 1990s, it had a copyright infringement with 103.5 K-Lite with its use of the stinger " it's the true light rock" and "light rock with a kick". They also owned Ultravision 25 (now Net 25, owned by Eagle Broadcasting Corporation). During the 2000s until its acquisition by MBC, it hosted events and played music that inspired a generation up to October 26, 2008 when its DJ's aired the final edition of " Lite Rock Favorites of the Week" with DJs Cherry and Dylan Thomas. On October 6, 2008, it has been announced that the Elizalde Group of Companies' Manila Broadcasting Company has purchased WRocK from the Hodreal's ACWS-UBN, for PhP229.6 million. Except for the acquisition price, further terms were not disclosed. However, radio guidelines dictate that an entity could declare no more than one station under its direct ownership; hence as MBC is the declared owner of 90.7 Love Radio, it could not be the declared owner of 96.3. As such, the frequency was assigned to MBC affiliate Cebu Broadcasting Company. On October 26, 2008, WRocK signed off permanently on its frequency, but revived as an online station. After that, MBC scrapped all programs associated with WRocK, and even ACWS-UBN. The new "WRocK" played automated music and some liners from its new DJs. MBC tried its best to maintain DWRK's upscale and niche-market on-air identity and programming format as 96.3 WRocK from October 2008 to May 17, 2009, unlike many other stations which reformatted after being sold. On December 2008, its studios moved to the Star City Complex, Pasay next to its new sister stations. '96.3 Easy Rock' On May 18, 2009, DWRK rebranded as 96.3 Easy Rock, ending 20 years of broadcasting under the WRocK brand to reflect the change. This was MBC's first venture into class A,B & C market. Furthermore, on June 2012, Easy Rock made a lot of changes on its playlist, to make it quite similar to Love Radio's playlist. Other stations *89.5 Easy Rock (Butuan) *91.5 Easy Rock (Laoag) *91.9 Easy Rock (Baguio) *92.3 Easy Rock (Iloilo) *93.3 Easy Rock (Antique) *93.3 Easy Rock (Ozamiz) *93.5 Easy Rock (Boracay) *93.5 Easy Rock (Iligan) *93.5 Easy Rock (Puerto Princesa) *94.7 Easy Rock (Zamboanga) *95.3 Easy Rock (Kalinga) *95.9 Easy Rock (Iriga) *95.9 Easy Rock (Lucena) *96.1 Easy Rock (Abra) *96.3 Easy Rock (Bacong) *96.7 Easy Rock (Batangas) *96.9 Easy Rock (Cagayan De Oro) *96.9 Easy Rock (Kalibo) *96.9 Easy Rock (Tabaco) *97.1 Easy Rock (Dagupan) *97.5 Easy Rock (Cauayan) *97.5 Easy Rock (Pampanga) *97.7 Easy Rock (Daet) *98.9 Easy Rock (Dipolog) *99.3 Easy Rock (Labo) *102.3 Easy Rock (Malaybalay) *102.3 Easy Rock (Pagadian) *102.5 Easy Rock (Dumaguete) *102.5 Easy Rock (Tuguegarao) *102.7 Easy Rock (Cebu) *102.7 Easy Rock (La Union) *102.7 Easy Rock (Legazpi) *102.7 Easy Rock (Urdaneta) *103.3 Easy Rock (Bontoc) *104.1 Easy Rock (Catarman) *104.1 Easy Rock (Agusan del Sur) *104.7 Easy Rock (General Santos) *105.1 Easy Rock (Davao) *105.1 Easy Rock (Guinobatan) *105.3 Easy Rock (Santiago) *105.3 Easy Rock (Tarlac) *105.5 Easy Rock (Bacolod) *105.5 Easy Rock (Naga) Sister stations *90.7 Love Radio *Yes The Best 101.1 *The Beat FM *Hot FM *Aksyon Radyo *Radyo Natin *DZRH Other stations broadcasting from same location *90.7 Love Radio *Yes The Best 101.1 *Radyo Natin *DZRH 666 Owned and operated *Cebu Broadcasting Company (Manila Broadcasting Company) External links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *Ustream See also *DZRH *90.7 Love Radio *Yes The Best 101.1 *Manila Broadcasting Company Category:Manila Broadcasting Company Category:Radio stations established in 1988 Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila